<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal by Saricess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948119">Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess'>Saricess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Maulsoka Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fondling, Licking, Nipple Licking, Shameless Smut, She's not underage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ahsoka is in her 20's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>things get heated when maul tries to stop ahsoka for going back to save rex from the brainwashed troops.</p><p>au of season 7 episode 11 of the clone wars episodes "Shattered"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Maulsoka Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YOU KNOW WHO IT IS</p><p>like i said in the tags ahsoka is in her 20's and is NOT underage here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka couldn’t believe what just happened, one minute she felt Anakin in pain and the next her men turned against her, even Rex. She didn’t know how or why but she knew that she needed to get away, otherwise she would die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing Maul was something she didn’t think much of, she needed to know if he was the one who did this; who made her men turn. But surprisingly it wasn’t him but his Master, Darth Sidious. His Master was using the Jedi’s own army against them to secure his power and overthrow the Republic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her escape, shocking but they needed each other’s help to survive and escape from the cruiser. Maul was relentless as clones came their way and didn’t hesitate to cut them down to free their path, Ahsoka wanted to stop him, to stop all of this and find out what was wrong with her men. But she couldn’t, if she stayed her death would be certain, and she couldn’t save Anakin if she was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to secure a ship in the docking bay and quickly flew out before going into hyperspace, now they rested against the pilot seats, trying to regain their breath and sense of focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want this, she wanted Anakin by her, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Rex-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Force Rex! He was still on the Jedi cruiser!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go back!” She tells Maul. “Rex is still back there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are already in hyperspace Tano.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get us out of it!” She stands up and reaches for the control but his hand stops her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be an idiot if you think I’m going to let you take us back there” He sneered, she glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me! I won’t leave him alone to die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her arm in hopes of getting him off, but Maul’s hand tightens. She tries again and he stands, grabbing her other arm, gripping them as she struggles against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not let you risk our lives for one clone!” He glares at her, she grits her teeth as she pushes against him. Maul used his heavier body weight to push her on the ground, in between her legs and hands on either side of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” She tries to kick him off but fails, he leans over and grabs her hands, refusing her to use the Force against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul! I’m serious let me-” Her words die as he presses his lips against hers, her body freezes in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul pulls back with narrowed eyes with a hint of teasing. “There, now are you going to stop your childish tantrum now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock of her goes away instantly at his word and she glares up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two can play that game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With new found strength she managed to get her hands free, and before he could do anything she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. His body froze and she took the opportunity to go further, she licked and bit on his lower lip before pushing her tongue through, giving one last kiss before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares as him and she rests back on the ground, her hands still on his cheeks. He looks at her, shocked for a moment before giving a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is that how it’s going to be, Tano?” He pushed her arms against the ground and kissed her again, harder and biting down in her bottom lip before kissing her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it.” She gasps as he trails kisses down to her collar and nips at her skin. She moves her body against him once again trying to get free, instead she accidentally rubs herself on one of his metal legs. She gasps as a small wave of pleasure hits her, confusion washed over her; why did that just happen? Why is her body getting hotter? Why is she getting wet down there? She’s supposed to be fighting Maul to save her friend, not whatever this was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul noticed her small gasp and smirked. “What's this? Are you enjoying yourself Tano?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowls at him, refusing to answer and fight back more. He leans up and pressed the metal knee of his leg against her clothed clit, immediately her expression changes and it makes him smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does it again but harder this time, getting a moan instead. Her head tilts back and her body arches, she feels disgusted that she feels this way. It’s Maul of all people and she’s trying to save Rex from the brainwashed clones, yet here she is, doing...whatever it was with the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hates how she wants more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh!-” She lets out a choked moan as one of Maul’s hands grabbed one of her clothed breasts, kneading into it and rubbing a thumb over the clothed nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body can’t lie to me my dear.” Maul smirks down at her and pinches the nipple in his hand, making her moan again. “You want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her again but this time with lust, he doesn’t hold back as he bits her bottom lip before battling dominance with her tongue, Ahsoka gives it her all, fighting back and occasionally nipping at his lips. It was supposed to get him to back off and for her to assert her dominance, but her body betrayed her and moved against him more. Slowly she let herself get taken over by him, letting him have his way with her as she moans and gasps against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t deny it anymore, the way her body heated up and her mind begging for more. All previous thoughts had gone out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted this, she wanted more - she wanted it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relaxes her body against him and he lets go of her arms, sensing her acceptance. Immediately her arms wrap around his shoulders and she pushes her body harder against him, he moves his knee more and harder against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it Tano, that’s it.” He praises he leans up again and watches her pleasurable expressions. “Don’t hide it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Maul.” She signs his name and he growls. He pulls her up as he sits, placing her to sit on his metal knee. His hands on her waist as she places her hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on Tano.” He moves her body against his knee. “Give yourself what you desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once she doesn’t even think about refusing and presses herself against the metal, arching her back as pleasure shocks through her veins. Maul grabs her chin and kisses her, she doesn’t hold back and wraps her arms around him again as he pulls her closer, his fingers digging into her tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away and whispers against her lips. “This,” he tugs on her tunic. “, needs to come off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get to it.” She snaps back. He lets out an amused chuckle and his hands go under her skirt and pushes it up, Ahsoka raises her arms and within seconds it's off. She quickly takes off her arm braces and Maul takes off her bra, throwing it on her tunic. He wastes no time in groping them, kneading into the soft flesh and grazing the nipples with his thumbs before working his tongue on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka arches into him, her hands back on his shoulders and digging into his robe “Ah-! M-Maul…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it when you say my name.” He nips against a nipple and looks back at her, licking his lips. “Your going to be screaming it soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps and claws at his robe, pushing it off his shoulders, revealing more of his toned chest. Ahsoka’s hands immediately trace the lines before rubbing his nipples, making him shudder and growl. She leans down and places kisses along his neck as she pushes him down, trailing down over his adams apple and onto his chest. She plays with his nipples with her tongue, her hands rubbing along his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know how to play, don’t you Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If possible she became even wetter after he said her name, it was always ‘Tano’ before. She decides that she likes it when he says her name, it sounds nice off his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks at him. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins as he pushes her back on the floor, removing her boots and tights along with her underwear. He takes a moment to look at her - all of her. Her exquisite orange skin, her beautiful blue eyes, her lovely round breasts and hardened nipples. He pushes her legs apart and sees the absolutely gorgeous view of her dripping cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Force he wished he had a dick, it would've been hardened long ago and would want nothing more then it to be surrounded in her warm pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches touch and slides his fingers along her wetness, immediately her body jumps and her head tilts back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Force…” She loudly whispers. Maul grins and inserts two fingers making her moan. “O-Oh Kriff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language Tano.” He teases as his thumb presses against her clit, she moans and arches her back. Her nails scratching against the tiled floor beneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul gets down on his stomach and pulls his fingers out of her making her whine, he kisses down her thigh and stoked her slit with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now Ahsoka, patience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans on her elbows and glares at him. “Shut up and get to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs against her skin. “My my, demanding aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know that by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer back as he gets closer to where she wants him most, he wants to tease her again but she’s frustrated enough. He’s gentlemen enough to give her what she wants when she needs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places a kiss on her cunt before devouring it, his tongue dancing inside as his teeth gently nip on her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh Kriff!” Ahsoka can’t hold back her moans and Maul works wonders on her pussy, her hands hold his head, brushing against his thorns which make him shiver in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes herself against him and yells when he enters two fingers back in her, new pleasure hitting her in the right spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul! K-Kriff Maul!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He whispers against her skin. “Keep saying my name, let me hear your beautiful voice as I make you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Force even his dirty talk turned her on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grunts, gasps and moans as she feels herself coming closer and closer to her release. Eventually she feels a tight knot in her stomach and she knows she’s close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Force...Maul! Maul I’m close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts as he continues to work harder against her clot, his fingers tightened against the skin of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum.” He growls. “Cum Ahsoka. Cum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last and loud moan, Ahsoka releases herself onto his tongue. He licks it all up and rides out her orgasm. When done he takes out his fingers and leans up to let her see him suck them dry, giving her a smirk as he kisses her once again, letting her taste herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums against his lips and breaths heavily when she pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you calmed down now Tano?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins at his amused expression and in a flash switches their positions, he looks up at her in surprise and places his hands on her bare legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still going back for Rex.” She tells him, letting him know their little bit of fun didn’t deprive her of what caused all this. “But…” She leans down and has one of her hands play with one of his nipples, the other caressing his cheek. “...If your a good prisoner, we can do this all you want. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer was a kiss, a heated, passionate and lustful kiss devouring her lips. He pulls on her bottom lip as he pulls away, staring into her captivating eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very good</span>
  </em>
  <span> deal to me, Tano.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>